


A big ol' bag of oneshots

by deltasyork



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasyork/pseuds/deltasyork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of prompts for numerous ships that I like to write for - don't be shocked if most of them contain Washington~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About the Weather - Norkington

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Imagine your OT3 where they debate who’s the rain, who’s the sun and who’s the rainbow and why
> 
> It seemed only fitting to use this prompt for Norkington, hope you enjoy~

 

"You're totally the Sun."

"That's bull. You're the one that have at least one of every item of clothing that's gold colored!"

"What does that have to do with _anything_?!"

"It's the color of the sun! It has everything to do with it!"

The older blonde looked at the two men that were arguing in front of him. How this conversation had started, he didn't really know but he didn't really feel like getting into the middle of it when it seemed to be relatively tame for the time being. Their arguments were always this ridiculous and he tended to try to stay out of them, though there were moments where it seemed as though all his boyfriends wanted to do was argue to the point where North had to step in and then decide on who had won.

This argument was a little different to the others that he had experienced though, mainly because there was no real reasoning behind why this had suddenly become such a big deal to them. It started as a debate really, something that Wash mentioned in passing and then it escalated into a full-blown yelling match. They were acting like two children fighting over the last cookie when it was something quite trivial. He didn't want to get involved because then he'd have to deal with the pouting and the yelling and the 'you always side with him'. To think that these two were once top soldiers was something that many people would dispute when they heard this argument.

“North-”

All the blonde did was hold up his hand to silence them. These two were the reasons behind the grey hair that had discreetly appeared and were becoming more and more visible by the day. Washington had suggested that he just dye his hair numerous times but when it came to the three of them then it would only end up a disaster.

“Wash is the Rain, York is the Sun, and I’m the Rainbow.” He told them. As the eldest, it was assumed that he was the most sensible and that he wouldn’t get into petulant arguments that lasted hours only for the same conclusion that they had at the beginning to be reached at the end. Sadly, he didn’t live up to that standard.

Wash seemed to accept his answer. When North stepped in and gave his opinion it usually meant that you’d lost, or everything had been decided. Washington knew when he was defeated but York just liked the sound of his own voice so he would never shut up.

“Wait. Wait. I can accept me being the Sun. The color thing I get and the fact that I am the thing that gives you life, but why are you,” he pointed to North, “the Rainbow. If anyone should be the rainbow it should be Wash. Mr. I-love-cats-and-everything-should-be-colorful.”

North glanced to Wash, who was mirroring the expression he had. Why wasn’t Wash the rainbow? For once he was willing to admit that York was right. “Then fine, Wash is the Rainbow, I’ll be the rain.”

“You’re never sad though! You can’t be the rain!”

North sighed. He could already tell that this was going to be a long day. York was already in one of those moods where he just wanted to be problematic for the sake of being a hindrance. The fact was that York would continue to argue against everyone until they let his decision be final and then he wouldn’t even remember. There was only really one method of payback for when he was in one of these moods and that was leaving him out and cuddling with their rookie, in bed, for the day whilst York was pushed to one side whining about how they were ‘totally unfair’ but he wasn’t going to admit to the fact that he was just arguing against whatever they said to see how far he could push them. “You reap what you sow” had become a phrase that they used a lot in their everyday lives because pushing York out of the cuddle pile for a while had become a regular occurrence, though that was never a good enough excuse for York.

“Rain doesn’t have to be sad, you idiot.” Wash grumbled as he came and sat next to North. The older man just wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. Apparently the ‘leave York out of the cuddles because he sucks’ party had already began. It was rare for Washington to initiate them because he was usually the first to break when it seemed like York was genuinely upset - he never was but over the past few months he had really honed his acting skills to the point where there were moments where no one knew whether he was telling the truth anymore.

This time was one of the rare times that York actually caught on before he was pushed out because all of a sudden, the two blondes had their laps full of York who was now refusing to allow himself to be pushed out of the cuddles.

*-*-*-*

The argument about the weather went on for a lot longer than any of them were really willing to admit. They tried to hide how dedicated they were to their argument but there were some moments where they just couldn’t help themselves, “how beautiful is that sun, North?”, “Gee, Wash, don’t let me rain on your parade”.

“York, if you don’t shut up I am going to shove that stupid thing up your ass where the sun doesn’t shine.”

…

“Alright. You win this time, Wash.”

 

 


	2. Go To Bed, Washington - Docington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the ex-Freelancer gets ill, the medic refuses to let him do anything and quickly send him back to bed.
> 
> Just some fluff stuff, hinted relationship. Occurs during S11

Washington wasn’t one to show owhen he was in pain or when he was sick. He’d don his helmet and get on with his jobs. When you were the temporary leader of the blue team, you didn’t have time to whine about being sick. All it would do would be to cause more drama than necessary with Caboose claiming that he, too, was sick and therefore demand all of the hugs he could get. That would then spur Tucker into feigning illness the next day just to get out of the workout that he’d set up for him. They were a difficult team to command and he sometimes thought back to how Carolina would try to control the Freelancers and they’d take no notice. If this was what it felt like every time they ignored her then he really needed to apologise. If she was even still alive, that was. After the initial crash he didn’t see her again. She didn’t even say goodbye.

The arrival of Doc and Donut made escaping from the crash site something that was all the more available to them… until they sent the ship they arrived in away. Wash couldn’t decide whether he was more mad or upset about the fact that they just couldn’t go home yet. He couldn’t be done with the escapades of the Reds and the Blues just yet.

He had no idea why the sickness had suddenly hit him. Maybe it was the anger caused by the idiocy of the others, maybe it was the stress of having to get the radio working again and the fact that he was constantly threatened by a killer robot. Caboose being captain really didn’t help.

*-*-*-*

It hit without any warning. No pre-symptoms, no signs of sickness. One night he was fine and then the next day he was hit with fever and fatigue. He woke with a groan, eyes slamming shut after being open momentarily before he buried himself back into the makeshift bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing but he’d slept in worse places. The added illness only made it better.

He was prepared to lay in bed all day, he really was, but the sound of Freckles calling him to attention was enough to drag him out of bed. There was no way that he was going to purposefully go against the robot. Not when it was armed with heavy artillery. With a huff, he pulled himself up and quickly pulled on his armor, using it as a way to hide how sick he really was.

*-*-*-*

Everything seemed to be going so well for the next few hours. He’d been told to continue checking the perimeter which meant he had time by himself. He also didn’t have to worry about anyone catching on about his new illness. It was reckless and irresponsible to not tell any of them, he knew that it was, but that didn’t mean anything to him right now. After living a life that was full of rules and expectations he was allowed a momentary break.

After completing half of his perimeter check, he took refuge on a nearby rock. His helmet was suffocating and it was only getting hotter. He just needed to stop for a while. There was no way that someone would find him out here.

The blonde slowly removed his helmet, placing it gently down by his side before bringing his hand up to push the damp, fallen strands of hair back. At least being this far out from both bases meant that he wouldn’t be found by any of them.

“Wash?”

Nevermind.

Washington lifted his eyes to see who was speaking to him. He couldn’t place it, he just couldn’t. The length of time that had passed since he heard it, added with the sickness made him pretty useless. It wasn’t until his eyes caught on the purple armour that he figured it out. His throat tightened and he was quickly looking away, reaching to pull his helmet back on.

Of all the people to find him, it had to be the medic. The guy that he kept prisoner for so long, who he constantly threatened. Why did it have to be him? He didn’t even know whether Doc was here because he needed air or because he was following him. Maybe he was going to try and kill him. Who knew what damage Omega had caused when he was in his helmet? He never liked that AI, didn’t like many of the A.I., he only ever really felt okay around Delta and Theta and that was only because of North and York. Doc had no need to be nice to him. He had no reason to not try to kill him… other than the pacifist thing that he had going on right now.

Apparently he wasn’t able to pull the helmet on in time because there were hands pulling it away and out of his reach. He glared up at the figure before they were taking their helmet off as well.

“What do you want, Doc?” He asked with a sigh.

“I wasn’t actually looking for you, I was just wandering around.” He told him as he took a seat next to him. This wasn’t what he was hoping for, he was hoping the man was going to see how annoyed he was and then just make his way back to the others. “How long have you been sick? And don’t try to pull that ‘I’m not sick’ thing. I know when someone’s sick, Wash, and you’re super pale.”

Wash knew he was beaten. The only reason that he was giving up so easily was because he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep as a consequence of his illness. He leant back against the rock that he was sat on, sighing as he did so.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. It’s just the flu or something, I’ll be fine. No need to worry.”

Doc wasn’t convinced, that was made obvious by the noise that sounded at the back of his throat. He could feel the eyes trained on his face, almost as if they were trying to force more beads of sweat to appear just so he could prove that the Freelancer was sick. Then he was standing up and grabbing his helmet before pulling Wash up with him. He was a lot stronger than the he had ever given him credit for because he was being pulled away and back to Blue Base before he could even figure out what was happening.

*-*-*-*

No one was around. Caboose had ran off with Freckles to who knows where, Tucker was hiding from Freckles (maybe even doing what he was ordered to do) and Simmons the Wannabe Blue was probably cleaning. There was no one there so he didn’t have to worry about being caught. Then his eyes were taking in the surroundings and he realised that he was being dragged to the makeshift bedroom that he’d created for himself just to get away from the Blues for a moment of peace.

“Get into bed.” Doc ordered, pushing him towards the piles of blankets that he’d laid out. From the tone of voice, Wash knew there was no point in arguing because he was never going to win. Doc had his ‘medic head’ on, if that even existed… he wasn’t the most qualified. Aloe Vera for a gunshot wound? Really?

The main problem was that he was all too ready to clamber back under his pile of blankets. He was too ready to hide from his teammates and shuck off his other responsibilities in favour of sleeping. He really was the worst type of person when he was sick he’d push himself too hard at first until it became too much to deal with and he’d have to take a step back. It was lucky that Doc had found him when he did because he’d have probably made the rest of his team sick just because he was so stubborn.

The man glanced over his shoulder to where the purple medic stood. He didn’t really want to get undressed in front of him, so he chose to strip down until he was only in the under suit before making his way into the bed. It wasn’t going to be all that comfortable and it was going to be killer trying to get it off the next day but it was the easiest way to do things.

His eyes had shut when he felt the movement of the blanket and they were quickly snapping open to find the medic pulling the blanket further up his body.

“What are you-” He was cut off by the press of lips to his forehead. He didn’t know what to say to that, it definitely wasn’t what he was expecting. Apparently Doc turned into some sort of Mom when he knew what he was doing.

“Go to sleep, Wash.” He ordered, hands pushing his hair out of his face before he was standing and leaving. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Doc had made him feel so secure with his simple actions and it was probably something he would worry about later.

*-*-*-*

There was no way of him telling just how long he had been asleep. He was still rather sick and he wasn’t coherent when he woke up anyway. It took a short time for him to fully wake up but it wasn’t clear at first. He pushed the blankets off of his body and stood up, brushing down his suit.

He was about to start putting his armor back on when he heard a familiar voice ring through the base. “Get back into bed, Washington!”

 


End file.
